nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 23:Luigi VS Manic
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This is episode 23 of the series. Today, we have Luigi, the green-clad plumber. And Manic, the brother of Sonic. Note: I will be using fanon Manic. The reason being that canon Manic wouldn't have ANY chance of winning this fight. The Fight Location:Luigi's Mansion Time:11:00PM Manic was wandering through the area. He knocked on Luigi's door to ask to stay the night to get out of the rain. However, Luigi was in a bad mood. He slammed the door on Manic's face.(not literally) Manic got pissed and took out a RPG and shot the door down. Luigi took out the Poltergust 5000. BROTHER VS BROTHER WHICH IS BETTER? Luigi shot a fireball at Manic. Manic dodged it. Then Manic took out a sword and tried to stab Luigi. Luigi dodged and kicked Manic into the stairs. Manic jumped back up and took out a minigun. Luigi's jaw dropped and he ran behind a wall. Manic depleted his ammo and threw the mini gun on the ground. Luigi used Luigi Missile and heatbutted Manic into another wall. Then Luigi ran towards Manic and kicked him through the kitchen. Manic went flying into the ballroom and grabbed a chair. When Luigi tried to punch Manic, he smacked Luigi with the chair. Then he took out a pistol and shot at Luigi, but he missed. Luigi got up and took out the Poltergust again. He began to try to suck Manic into it. Manic hung on to the wall and threw a bomb at Luigi. The bomb got sucked into the Poltergust. Luigi heard a ticking noise and threw the Poltergust at Manic. Manic kicked it back. Luigi threw it back. Back and forth, back and forth, untill Manic jumped off the wall and kicked it into Luigi's face. The bomb exploded on impact. But Luigi got up and took out a smash ball. Manic went into a defensive stance. Luigi broke the smash ball on himself. Manic summoned his drums. Luigi used Negative Zone. Manic played his drums and was overpowering the power of the curse. Then he blasted Luigi with a laser. Luigi went flying into the basement. Manic called his drums back and followed him. Luigi took out a mushroom and became gigantic. Manic backed up a little. Luigi tried to step on him. But Manic put his sword up. Luigi yelled in pain and went back to normal size. Then Manic spin dashed into Luigi and knocked him into the air. Then Manic jumped above Luigi and called his drums. Which made the drums fall on Luigi. Then Manic put a bomb on the snare drum and began to walk away. The bomb exploded. But Luigi was standing with a rainbowish glow. He had used the star. Manic looked back and took out his RPG again. He shot a rocket at Luigi. But Luigi tanked it and ran towards Manic. Manic dodged a punch from Luigi as his star ran out. Then Manic kicked Luigi flying into the 1st floor again. Luigi panicked and ran up to the 2nd floor. Manic walked up the 2nd floor and found Luigi running up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Manic ran after him and they arrived at the balcony. Luigi took out a fire flower. Manic put up his dukes. Luigi shot fire at Manic, but Manic ran away from the fire and kicked Luigi in the back. Luigi got stunned and then Manic took his sword and stabbed Luigi in the chest. Manic prepared to leave, but Luigi got back up. Luigi took out the crystal stars and began to use them to break the world. Manic put on his dad's armor and took out his sword. Manic ran through the magical energy that was flying at him from all directions. He slashed the magic away and kept running at the vulnerable Luigi. Manic fought his way through the fire and flames and made his way to Luigi. Then Luigi finished his attack and became Super Luigi. Luigi blasted Manic with a laser and blasted him into the basement. But Manic took out the chaos emeralds and became Super Manic. Manic flew back up to Luigi and punched him in the gut, Then he kicked Luigi in the back of the head. Then he elbowed Luigi so hard, Luigi went back to normal. Then Manic blasted Luigi with a laser that blasted him throught the basement. Luigi came back out, bloody and bruised. He yelled in anger and ran at Manic. Manic remained calm and kicked Luigi in the gut. Then when Manic tried to finish it, Luigi dodged it and used his Super Jump Punch on Manic and got a critical hit that knocked Manic out of super form. Then Manic healed when he powered down. Luigi kicked him again. But Manic caught his foot and threw Luigi back into a wall. Then Manic blasted Luigi with a sleep dart. Luigi managed to resist it's effects and kept fighting, even though it made him drowsey. Manic saw a piece of wood on the ceiling and got an idea. He threw his grappling hook around the piece of wood on the ceiling and then swung into Luig and tied the other end around Luigi's neck. Then Manic took out his RPG and shot the floor beneath Luigi. The floor collapsed and the grappling hook hung Luigi. Then Manic saw some oil leaking out form the breaker in Luigi's basement. He picked up a lantern and said "Good, now I can make sure you don't come back". Manic poured the oil below where Luigi was hanging, but still alive. Then Manic picked up the lantern and then threw his sword at the grappling hook's rope. Luigi fell into the oil. Then Manic said "Next time, show some hospitality". Then Manic threw the lantern into the oil with Luigi. The lantern broke. But Manic failed to realize that it wasn't lit. Luigi climbed out and kneed Manic in the gut, then Luigi threw Manic into the oil pit and made a giant fireball. "OH YEAH"! yelled Luigi as he fired the fireball. Manic looked up and saw it coming. He put his amulet up and his drums came to him. He played them and a magic hand began to push the fireball back. Luigi went super and applied more force. Manic played his drums faster. Luigi used all his power. Manic played even faster and blasted Luigi with his own fireball. Luig got stunned and left super form. Manic climbed out and stabbed Luigi with a drumstick. Then he grabbed Luigi's hand and made Luigi make a fireball. Then Manic grabbed the fireball out of Luigi's hand. Then while the fireball was burning his hand, he kicked Luigi into the oil pit."THIS IS MOBIUS"! yelled Manic. Then he dropped the fireball into the pit with Luigi. KABOOM! When the smoke coming from Luigi's mansion cleared, Manic came staggering out and nearly colapsed. KO! Sonic and Sonia came by in the van and saw Manic. (Sonic)"They you are Manic". (Sonia)"We were like so worried". (Manic)"Yeah yeah. Nag me later. I need some medical attention". (Sonic)"I'll say you do. (Sonia)"Well what are we waiting for"? Manic got inside the van and it drove away. NEXT TIME Next time we have... a battle of DBZ and STH... Bardock, The Father of Goku... and... Jules, The Father of Sonic... ITS A DAD VS DAD BRAWL! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights